medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Omaha Beach (Level)
Omaha Beach is the first level in the mission Operation Overlord, the third mission of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. The level is divided into two parts. Briefing SUPREME HEADQUARTERS ALLIED EXPEDITIONARY FORCE Soldiers, Sailors and Airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force! You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you. In company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on other Fronts, you will bring about the destruction of the German war machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world. Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped and battle-hardened. He will fight savagely. But this is the year 1944! Much has happened since the Nazi triumphs of 1940-41. The United Nations have inflicted upon the Germans great defeats in open battle, man-to-man. Our air offensive has seriously reduced their strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground. Our Home Fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men. The tide has turned! The free men of the world are marching together to Victory! I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full Victory! Good Luck! And let us all beseech the blessing of Al-mighty God upon this great and noble undertaking. -Dwight Eisenhower Objectives * Get to the shingle. * Meet up with the Captain. * Get the bangalores. * Bring the bangalores back to the shingle. * Follow the Captain to the Bunker. * Get to the trench. * Infiltrate the bunker. * Clear out the bunker. * Eliminate the MG42 machine gunners. * Exit the bunker. Characters * Lt.Mike Powell(Playable) * Captain (Omaha Beach) * T/Sgt.Portside * Pvt.Starboard * Engineer (Omaha) * Private (Omaha Beach)(Wounded) * Medic Ranger (Omaha Beach) * T/Sgt.Jefferson(K.I.A.) * Pvt.Webber(K.I.A.) * Sergeant (Omaha Beach) (Wounded) * American Soldiers in Higgins Boats & on Beach * 2nd Ranger Battalion * Scared Soldier Weapons Starting * M1A1 Thompson * Colt .45 * Mark II fragmentation grenades Obtained Later * M1903/A5 Springfield * Kar98K (in the bunkers if you don't get the Springfield) Others * MG42 (Mounted) * Anti-Personnel Mines (Traps) Vehicles * LCVP Higgins (Some got Destroyed) Trivia * Corpses on the beach using skin rangers from the beta version of the game. * If you approach the other LCVP Higgins you can find that they have no floor, as well as the boat drivers are missing the head and part of the body. * In the second half of the level, a lot of content is cut out. With the help of noclip, the player can find German trenches behind the bunker and two artillery guns with icons for explosives, which means that initially they had to be destroyed. Also, in addition to the destruction of two artillery guns, the game files hidden two more cut objects: destroy FlaK 88 (which even had a crew) and 2 20mm anti-aircraft gun. There would also be allies: a Captain, a Sergeant, and two Privates. //*** set the starting objectives for the level /* waitthread global/objectives.scr::add_objectives 1 2 "Destroy the 2 20mm Anti-Aircraft gun emplacements" $20mm_weapon1.origin waitthread global/objectives.scr::add_objectives 2 2 "Destroy the FLAK 88 Artillery emplacement" $88mm_weapon.origin waitthread global/objectives.scr::add_objectives 3 2 "Destroy the 15cm Artillery emplacement" $15cm_weapon.origin waitthread global/objectives.scr::add_objectives 4 2 "Meet up at the rendevous point" $rendevous_point.origin Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Singleplayer Levels